My life with you
by YuzuXByakuya
Summary: School romance with natsume and mikan all grades at gakuen Alice sucky summery and sorry for typos story is better. Than the summery and typos
1. Chapter 1

Natsume... Why do I have to be the one embarrassed by you all the time i said to myself I was all alone in my dorm crying to myself he showed how i had chest resistance and said I was flat instead In front of everyone why...does he have todo this to me FLASHBACK Congrats Natsume! Ms board why are you wearing that belly shirt when your flat he said pulling be belly shirt towards him. Flat as board he said. Everyone laughed the girls the boys even my so called friends laughed but Hotaru pulled me off stage END FLASH BACK. I'm not going to class I till Narumi sensei's I'll just sleep I said hiccuping from my tears then I fell into a deep sleep. NATSUME POV I sat as the teacher spoke. everybody in the class was talking about yesterday I also noticed polka wasn't here (sorry mikan) wait why did I just think sorry it was funny and why did I say her first name she's nothing to me anyway. Then polka entered her hair was out and her bangs were covering her eyes. Oi it's flat chest one person said. It's ms. ugly genie another person said. I saw a tear drop on the floor she went to her seat and sat still having tears pouring our of her eyes. Stop saying that it's cruel said Narumi. All the class did was keep talking and talking about polka's flat chest I was starting to feel a little guilty then when permy said that's why she can't get any boys like Natsume. I got pissed and burnt her arm she started crying I went up to the room and said if you say anything about her flat chest I will kill you and she actually had those new chest resistance things so she actually doesent have a flat chest. I cut off the fire on permys arm and she was sent to the nurse polka just stared at me in happiness and Ruka was smiling also at what I did after class I saw polka sitting under a Sakura tree eating her lunch she looked up at me and smiled I kneeled down to her and said I'm sorry mikan. Then she started blushing fiercely for me calling her by her name I leaned in and gave her a kiss she returned the kiss. Mikan will u be my girlfriend? Yes she said sqwealing.

Mikan pov

Natsume kissed me and asked if I wanted to be his gf I accepted excitedly and then we went back to our dorms. The beds so soft just like natsume's lips wait I'm thinking dirty again I'm in 5th grade pull it together mikan! Wait 5th grade omg the festival! Our graduations coming soon I wonder if he'll ask me to go with him :) i think I'll go to his dorm since I miss him so much I snuck out and headed for the boys dorms natsume once told me he was in the VIP dorms the. I saw natsume's name on some door and knocked on it. Come in polka :o that totally freaked me out when he said that I went into his room it was big with a black sheeted bed and purple walls the only bright thing in the room was the picture of me and him that Ruka took. I thought he threw it away. Missed me polka he said smirking. No I did not I said flushing deep pink but I think this is a dream natsume and I think when I was ke up you won't be there anymore. Then you can sleep with me he said stoic. I was too worried to refuse so I climbed in his bed and laid across his chest you better not do anything funny I said flushing. Of course not polka were in elementary school I'm not that of a pervert h said blushing a little I laughed and said my good night and slept ** hi everyone I am sorry about my other stories and how I did not continue up but I just lost my inspiration I might continue hollows can love if you requested to me and I'm sorry did not put this at the top I do not own any of the characters for the anime PS I will not lose inspiration for this story though and less it comes to an end like an anime**


	2. Mostly Thoughts

Natsume POV

in a daze I got up and started getting ready for school polka was taking a shower when she heard me walking she immediately said good morning Natsume inside the bathroom a couple minutes later she got out and I went in then when I was done we went to the classroom. Milan was blushing as red as a tomato when people was wondering why we were walking together when we reached then classroom permy was furious when she saw us together I smirked and held hands with Mikan which made Mikan blush and went to our seats.

Permys POV

They were holding hands they must be a couple now. But I could always break them up I said smirking evilly **I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU MIKAN SAKURA **i will make him go to the school festival with me I said in my head.

Natsume POV

I looked at Permys face I knew she was planning something if she thinks I'm ever going to the festival with her she has lost it. I looked over at Ruka who was passing notes with Hotaru. Mikan always blabbered about how they should do "chemistry" and make a robot when they got older. The school festival was only 2 days from now I'm going to ask her to go with me wait... Wouldn't that be considered a date that means I have to get her something for her like flowers and a present what present though? Mikan tapped me and asked are u going to ask me something I knew what she was talking about so i asked her and she said yes

After class Mikan POV

Natsume asked me to the festival I was so happy I couldn't keep it in so I hugged Natsume and gave him a kiss on the cheek and I did it accedentlly in public which made me blush a deep red and Natsume smirking and blushing a bit at the same time I grabbed Natsume's hand and ran to Ruka and Hotaru they were smiling at us and then Natsume said let's go to Alice Water Park.

**Oi Mina gome for my absence my iPod touch charger is broken and I finally thought about the edit thing on the documents manager so I'm back plz continue viewing my stories **


	3. Alice water park festival

Natsume Pov There's an instructor there so were aloud to go most people are already going so go get ur clothes and MIKAN. Yes she said. No wearing chest resistance she blushed and called me a pervert and walked away. I went to my room and put my swimming trunks on and headed to the gate. All the girls were squealing about me taking my shirt off then i saw Mikan as I thought she had six grade developed man I can't say the word then Hotaru and Ruka came next we were all ready to go to Alice Water Park. When we got to the water park everyone stared in awe accept for me Mikan screamed let's go and we ran to the water slide Mikan went first. Mikan Pov It's so cold I said squealing in happiness i kept squealing intill I got a bad cramp in my leg it hurt so bad I'm still sliding down and then I drop into the water. Natsume Pov I saw Mikan's Expression I knew something was wrong when Mikan fell into the water I hurried down and jumped into the water i was looking for her with my goggles I saw her and hurried her back up she wasn't breathing I knew what I had to do its embarrassing but I have to save Mikan's life I pushed on her chest including her assets and I kissed her giving her more air I kept on doing it and then I saw Mikan's eyes open she coughed up water I was so relived everyone cheered because I preformed CPR and saved Mikan then we went home I went into bed with Mikan and said are goodnight. Morning Natsume Pov chapter mix Alice water park and the festival I hurried out of of bed because I had to get flowers and her present today I went to the Central Town I looked at a bunch of jewelry but then I saw a necklace it had a bunch of fire crystals on it it was beautiful I asked for the cost and the shop owner said 5,000 rabbits I paid her it and went to get the flowers by the time I came back it was time to go to the festival Mikan was sleeping I woke her up. She immediately smiled and gave me a hug i missed u she said. We hugged for a bit then we went to the festival when we were there I gave her her flowers she blushed as red as the roses and gave me a peck on the cheek we went to one of the games this seemed like a carnival more than a festival but I won her Yoichi who was hiding behind the counter we kept playing games I saw Permy trying to reveal her "cleavage" to me and asked do u want to come with me and I said no as always she ran away crying. Then it was time for the bonfire with Mikan sat there in amazement as she watched me light the fire everyone cheered. As we watched in silence I got out the present. Mikan here I handed the box to her blushing. She opened it be stared in awe. Natsume she said blushing thank you I really like it she said with her beaming smile I reached in and gave her kiss I put the necklace on her and we watched the fire in till it went out. 


End file.
